Accident or Fate
by Atealia
Summary: COMPLETE! A storm lands the Bladebreakers in South America. While there, an accident occurs that will change things for the Bladebreakers. But is it an accident? Or is it fate at work?
1. The Initial Accident

Hello! I'm Atealia and this is the first story I've ever posted! (Not to mention the only story in which I've finished a chapter) but we'll not go there…. Anyway, umm… what am I supposed to say here??? 

Kai: Just think of what Tyson would say, then don't say that and you'll be fine.

Tyson: Hey! I heard that!

Kai: Good.

Max: Tyson! Just calm down!

Tyson: Calm down! How can I calm down?!

~three beybladers proceed to fight~

Kenny and Rei: ~sweet drop~ 

Kenny: Sorry about that…

Rei: Well, I guess all is left to be said it, Atealia doesn't own us….

Kenny: thankfully….

Atealia: I heard that! ~glares at Kenny out of the corner of her eyes~ Oh, and FYI, I am NOT a doctor, nor do I claim to know anything in the field of medicine. There, with that said, on with the fic!!

Chapter 1: The Initial Accident 

It was after the Asian Tournaments. The Bladebreakers had won and now were on their way to America for the American Tournament. However, it was still 2 months till the Tournament began; but even so, they (or rather Mr. Dickenson) thought it would be a good idea for them to head over to the States anyway. He arranged for them to travel by ship, leaving from Britain. With just one and a half days left on board the ship, a storm hit the ship, knocking it off course. As a result of damages, and lack of fuel to reach it's destination: New York, it docked in South America. Brazil to be precise. 

            Since they didn't have to be in the US for about two months, the Bladebreakers made plans to stay for a while. The plan was to say a couple weeks, but as events would unfold, this time lengthened. With their connections to the BBA, they were able to get a lodge/cabin near a lake.

 The first four days went by great. They took time swimming and exploring through the forest surrounding the lake and on the fourth day talked and played games indoors because of the heavy rain.

On the morning of the fifth day Kai came back, from wandering, around lunch time. He said he had found a nice spot to Beybattle and train. Everyone thought that that was a great idea seeing as they hadn't done so since arriving. Kenny suggested that they pack a lunch to eat and so, three baskets were packed, two for Tyson and one for everyone else.

The spot Kai had found was near a waterfall a good hour's walk from the cabin. Projecting out from either side of the waterfall were ledges that were a good 100 feet above the rocky bottom below. It was on the ledges that they held their beybattles after eating. The first match was between Max and Tyson, ending in a tie. Next Rei and Kai were up. Rei stood nearer to the edge, Kai closer to "land." The ledges weren't actually _that_ narrow, for they could take a step in any direction and not fall. However, it was narrow enough to make the beybattle a challenge.

Just as Kai and Rei called upon their bit beasts, their powers collided and a loud crack! was heard to resonate throughout the area.

"Rei!" Kai called out, reaching desperately to grab his team mate's hand, but he was too far away.

Kenny, Tyson and Max rushed forward just in time to see him disappear into the mist at the waterfalls base.

"No…" Tyson murmured. "Hey!" He objected as he was roughly pushed aside. "Where are you going?! Don't you care?!"

"I think I saw a path leading to the base of the waterfall over there somewhere." indicating to the left with his head. With that Kai continued walking, soon followed by the others.

*         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *

            At the base of the waterfall was a small pool with clear water. Slowly a figure rose to the surface, head popping up gasping for breathe, black hair flowing free from any restraints. The combination of raven colored hair and white clothing made the person waver between blending in and standing out with the natural world. Far above the distant echo of a voice could still be hear echoing.

            'Rei,' the person thought the voice said. Looking up with amber eyes the figure tried to make out something through the mist created by the waterfall, but could not.

*         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *

            "… Kenny… what … umm…" Max stuttered.

            "What are the chances Rei survived the fall?" Dizzy finished. The blonde nodded. 

"Not good I'm afraid." Kenny answered solemnly.

"No!" Everyone turned to look at Tyson. "He's alive, I just know it. He's too tough to die that easily!" Tyson persisted.

"I hope your right." Max said, not sounding at all convinced, as the group continued on.

*         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *

            SPLASH! SPLASH!

            Quickly spinning to face the sound the figure looked and thought that she saw a body. Swiftly she dove beneath the surface after gulping a large breath. She popped up now and again for more air but quickly went back down. When she finally resurfaced she cradled a boy around her age in her arms. Very gently she emerged from the water, awkwardly carrying his body, but at the same time cradling his neck. After much struggle she got him lying down on his back on the shore. On either side of his head- at the base of his skull- she had placed two stones to keep his head still and give it support. Then, she began to check for vitals.

*         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *

            "So we reached the base, now where do we start looking for him?" Tyson pondered out loud.

            "The bottom of the lake…"

            "Max!"

            "Sorry, Tyson…"

            "Let's check the area surrounding the lake first, then we can check else where if we don't find him." The team nodded and followed Kai's orders, but stayed together.

            The lake was much larger than they thought. As they walked around Kenny and Tyson would call out for Rei every now and then, but received no response.

            The sun began to sink and as it did, they saw a small smoke cloud rising from not far off. Everyone's hopes lifted, thinking and praying that it was Rei over there.

            And they were partially right…

            In a small clearing about 30 feet from the edge of the lake was where they found the source of the smoke. It came from a small fire with a pot hanging over it. Also, in the clearing they saw two small packs to one side, near them, hanging from a branch were Rei's shirt and pants and a towel and below were Rei's shoes. However, what caught their attention was what was near the small fire in the center of the clearing. There, lying down was Rei in just his boxers with a rock on either side of his head and a blanket beneath him. The most interesting part wasn't even Rei… it was the other person leaning over him. It was a female with black hair held back by a ribbon, tied about her hair at mid-back. All she wore (or rather seemed to be wearing) was a thin clothed robe which hung loosely on her form.

            Once they had all taken a few seconds to take in the scene… "Rei!" everyone (minus Kai) cried out, rushing forward. As they did, with lightning quick reflexes the girl reached up and restrained Rei's head from turning to look towards his friends. They all stopped short and watched as she said something inaudible to Rei, but her expression was very stern.

            Max and Tyson exchanged a glance of confusion, then, as the girl continued to holding his face, she looked up at them. Tyson spoke up. "What do you think you're doing to Rei?!"

            The look she gave him was unreadable, but before she could reply to the accusation, Kenny stepped forward. "What is that green-ish stuff?" He pointed towards a pile on a large leaf as well as indicating to the splotches of it on Rei's body (mostly on his right side which was closer to the black haired girl).

            "It's a mixture of herbs and plants," she explained, hands relaxing but still remaining where they were on Rei's face. "It helps speed up the blood flow, allowing the skin to form a seal quicker to help prevent infection. In addition, it contains healing components that will seep into the wound helping it to heal from the inside. It can also be applied to bruises as well, to soothe them and help them to heal faster."

            By this time, Tyson had made his way to the pot right to the left of the fire. "What's in here?" he asked suspiciously.

            "Boiling water." When she continued to get a blank stare she indicated to the stripes of cloth lying near her. "I'm going to put the cloth in the boiling water before using it to bandage his wounds to 1) sterilize the cloth and 2) the heat from the cloth will also help in the healing process by increasing blood flow."

            "So you're some kind of doctor or something?" Max asked as he kneeled down with a good two feet (and Rei) between him and the girl.

            As she opened her mouth to respond Tyson moved up next to her and narrowing his eyes stated, "She's too young to be a doctor."

            "I'm not a doctor," she replied, then added wistfully "But I want to be someday."

            "So how come you know so much?" Kenny questioned, sitting next to Max.

            "My mother's the healer in my home village. I grew-up helping her… I've just learned from watching and helping out." A blush of shy pride crept up her cheeks.

            "How bad are his injuries?'

            All turned to look at Kai, who had his arms crossed, face down and leaning against a tree (gee what a surprise ^.^), all except Rei that is, the girl had stiffened her grip on him to keep him from turning his head.

            "He has minor scrapes, cuts and bruises on most of his body. His right shoulder has a small gash near it and… I haven't fully checked yet, but I believe that he may have damaged his ribs. Though even if any _are _broken, which I really doubt, they didn't pierce a lung, of that I'm sure because he's breathing perfectly fine…" After that she trailed off and they could tell there was something else that she hadn't said yet.

            "Is he… paralyzed?"

            Again, everyone but Rei and the girl turned to stare at Kai. When they looked back, she had her head down and wouldn't look up at any of them.

            She bit her lip then said slowly, "His neck took a big blow when he hit the water, I've done all that I can so far to keep it still… and I can make a brace later to hold his neck…"

            "Is he paralyzed or not?!" Tyson demanded.

            Sighing she answered, "No… but the connection in his spinal cord is weak… I nudged he foot earlier and he barely noticed it… but he did. So that _is encouraging." Looking Rei in the eyes she swore, "Rei, I will do everything in my power, use all I've ever learned to see that you walk again. I promise." Her eyes began to water but she blinked them away._

            "Thanks… ummm…" Rei started.

            "Kayla."

            "Thanks, Kayla."

            "So, what are you going to do next, Kayla" Kenny asked.

            "Well…" She started, looking at him questioningly. 

"Kenny. And that's Max, Tyson and the silent one by the tree is Kai."

She nodded her head at each of them as she was introduced. "Nice to meet you all. Well, Kenny," She started, looking at him questioningly and after getting a nod that she had the name with the right person she continued. "The next thing would be to wrap his shoulder… then" Biting her lip she thought as she examined the boy below her. "Probably… his ribs and lastly his neck…"

"If his neck is so … tender…? As you said earlier, why didn't you put a brace on it already?"

"Well… Max?... I knew that I should make sure his neck didn't move too much… but I didn't want to try anything without help because I didn't think that I'd be able to move him all by myself and well, you know. So, I decided to start on his surface wounds…" she let her hands slowly move away from Rei's face as she looked down and gave him a warning glance.

"So what were you planning on doing then?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Rei?" Kayla asked, completely perplexed.

"Were you just planning on leaving me lying here forever?"

For a few more moments the girl wasn't sure what he was talking about, but then something clicked and she finally understood what he was asking.

"Before you hit the water I heard someone scream 'Rei' from above… And I figured that it was either you calling out to someone or someone calling out to you… So I guess I was hoping that the other person would come looking for you and I was wrong." Kayla smiled at the others as they gave her strange, perplexed looks. "_Four people came looking for you." At this last statement she looked into Rei's eyes and a solitary tear ran down her cheek. Kayla quickly brushed it away. "Okay, let's continue, shall we?" she exclaimed in false happiness. As Kayla looked about, mentally figuring out where things were and muttering to herself, she actually seemed to brighten up a bit._

"Can we help with anything?" Max offered.

"Yes, I will be needing some help." Turning to face the beybladers she pointed to each and gave them an assignment. "Tyson, take that small water container and go to the lake to get more water."

"Aye-aye, captain." He saluted and left.

"Max, go through the bag on the left and look for anything ragged looking, cut into more strips like these." the female ordered, pointing to the white strips of clothe lying next to her. With a nod, Max turned, but then turned back.

Sheepishly he asked, "What do I cut the cloth with?"

"You should find a small pair of scissors in the front pocket."

"Right."

"Kenny, I'll need you here to put the cloth in the water and to ring them out and hand them to me, okay?"

"Sure thing."

"Kai?"

"Hn."

"Could I ask for your help as well?"

"Hn." was all he said as he walked forward from his position in front of the tree.

"Okay. What I need you to do is to keep Rei's neck from moving while I treat his other wounds, kay?"

Kai sat down near Rei's head. "Hn."

"Sit in a kneeling position," Kai did so and then taking Kai's hands in her own, "place your hands here…" Sliding Kai's hands between the rocks and Rei's flesh. "Now hold firmly and I'll let you know when you can move." Than, moving the two rocks further away, Kayla began work on Rei's wounded shoulder and giving out orders every now and then. When Tyson got back with the water she had him pour most of it into the pot near the flames, for much of it had evaporated since the time she had started boiling it. When she had finished rapping his shoulder everyone else was gathered in a circle around their Chinese friend.

Looking down at Rei, the amber eyed girl asked, "Alright. How you doing?"

"Pretty good… except for the injuries." He joked.

The black-haired girl smiled, "Okay, now I'm going to check your ribs for cracks and breaks… and the only way to do that is to feel each one and that _will_ hurt if some are already bruised, alright? It will hurt, but I need to see for sure that you only have bruised ribs and nothing worse."

"Okay."

"Now, Kai, I want you to slowly reposition yourself so that Rei's head is cradled between your arms and so that your hands are at the base of his neck and all your fingers (AN: I have been told that thumbs aren't considered fingers…) and on the back of his neck, but do it carefully so as not to move him."

It took the Russian boy several minutes but he was soon readjusted. Kayla then began the task of examining each of Rei's ribs with skilled precision. On the second injured rib, she noticed how tense Rei was making his muscles. "Kai, I know this will be hard, but try and massage Rei's neck muscles. And you, Rei, I know this is near impossible for you, but you have to relax your neck muscles."

Once Rei had relaxed his muscles she began again, and just as instructed, as Rei began to tense up, Kai tried to 'massage' Rei's neck, but all he really ended up doing was lightly brushing Rei's skin with his finger tips, as a result of the posture he was stuck in. Surprisingly though, Rei seemed to relax instantly even though it was evident through his facile features that he was still in pain.

            "Good news, Rei!" Kayla announced what seemed an eternity later to the injured boy. "You have only 5 bruised ribs!" Rei managed a weak smile as Kayla than began the task of rapping his chest with the hot strips of cloth Kenny handed her.

            Kayla bit her lip in thought as she scanned all people and supplies in front of her. "Okay… here's what we're going to do, Max, could you bring my two bags over here?"

            Nodding, Max stood up and retrieved the bags. Kayla began to rummage through them and taking things out, laying some here and some there and some farther away, until the bags were empty. Then, taking items from various piles, she began to repack them.

            "Umm… what are you doing?" Tyson asked, confused by her actions.

            "I'm going to fill these bags so that they are of the same thickness throughout."

            "Oh…" he replied, still clueless.

            "With them, we'll make a sort of levitated place to lay Rei on so that I can work on his neck. There." The girl placed them next to Rei and their combined length went from the Chinese boy's shoulders to mid-calf. Taking a thin blanket she hadn't packed, she laid it on top of the two bags. "We're going to lift Rei onto this." She stated, pointing to the new "bed" she had just created. "But laying him on his stomach. I'm sorry Rei, but those ribs of yours are going to hurt, but there's no other way to do this…" sighing she continued, "Tyson, you get his legs, Max, his back, Kai, you stay where you are, and Kenny, you stay on this side and help to make sure he's eased onto it slowly and that everyone is at the same pace…"

            Kenny nodded and everyone else gave a murmur of acknowledgement to their orders. Kayla took a place near Rei's shoulders to add support around his neck. It took a lot of effort, but they finally transferred Rei to his new spot.

            "Kai, would you mind staying as you are?"

            "Hn."

            "Alright… Kenny, if you would continue to help and hand me things…"

            "No problem, glad to help."

            Slowly, Kayla used her hands to manipulate Rei's spinal cord in his neck ever so slightly, aligning it perfectly again. Time stretched by, but she was eventually satisfied and began constructing a brace around Rei's neck. Using a large, leathery leaf, she cut slits into it, allowing it to curve and conform to the Chinese boy's neck. Before securing that, however, she then took three small sticks and used a small knife to cut them down, taking time to make sure that there were no sharp points; she finally turned her immediate attention back to her 'patient.'

            Checking again that Rei's spinal cord had remained in place, she began to apply a 'brace' of sorts. Starting with a rap of cloth so that it wouldn't be fully uncomfortable, she then added the leaf and sticks for strength and support. After rapping a third strip of cloth and securing it, she sighed deeply.

            "Well, I've done my best… I only hope that it's enough."

            "Thanks." Rei replied. "ummm…. I don't mean to complain, but could…"

            "Oh, yes! I'm sorry!" embarrassed, she, Kai and Kenny helped him roll over onto his back on his original 'bed.' By this time, the remaining two Bladebreakers had fallen asleep leaning against a tree together.

            "Oh my!" Kenny exclaimed, "Look how late it's gotten."

            Indeed, it had gotten really late for the moon was fully up and casting its full moon light onto the world below.

            "You're welcome to stay here for the night… though I'm afraid I have nothing really to offer you in form of hospitality."

            Turning to face the young female, "Thank you, Kayla." Kenny said.

            Sighing, Kai spoke up, "It is a little late to try and find our way back, even with a full moon out."

            Kayla nodded her agreement. Since they had already moved Rei onto 'his' original blanket/bed, she began to pull other, small-ish blankets out of her packs. Since Max and Tyson were already asleep, she just dropped a blanket over the duo and then found one for Kai and one for Kenny, as well as one for herself. With only a mumbled 'good-night,' the remaining teens drifted off to sleep under the stars.

****

Well?? What did you think?! Please review!!!! And the more reviews I get the quicker I'll get to work on the next chapters.

Oh, and I already have the whole story outlined, and it'll be 6 chapters long in total. So… review or I'll set chibi Rei after you with puppy dog eyes until you do!!!!!!


	2. The Day After

Yeah, I know I know. I've taken forever to get this chapter up… and the titles lame too…. And it's short…. I'm sorry!! Really!! The next chappie will be better! Promise!!! ^.^;; So, yeah, just R&R!

Kazimir: ~pouts~ 

Rei: What's wrong?

Kazimir: I only exist in one fic and all I get is a name!

Kai: and a hair color

Kenny: and a voice

Max: and a history

Kazimir: You guys aren't helping…. -_-

Tyson: It's okay; maybe she'll let you introduce her stories or something...

Kazimir: ~glares~

Kai: she owns nothing

Rei: except him ~points to Kazimir~

Max: Enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 2: The Day After

            The next morning, the Bladebreakers woke slowly and at different times. Kai was the first to rise, not long after dawn. However, he found he wasn't the only on awake. In fact, he was second to rise by a good half-hour it seemed. The fire was back in full blaze and the pot was now settled more over the fire then it had been the night before.

            "Good morning, Kai!" a cheerful voice spoke from behind him.

            "Hn." Kai nodded to the black-haired girl. She walked past him carrying a few fish and a bag slung over her shoulder.

            "I hope I didn't wake you with all my activity," Kayla put down the items she had been carrying. "I tried to be quiet…" When she got no reply from the Bladebreaker's captain, she began to busy herself with fixing foods of sorts: fish, berries, and some herbs from her two bags. "Do you like fish?" She asked, in hopes of sparking some conversation.

            "I love fish!" 

            "Rei! You're awake!" Kayla stood up and walked over to Rei, kneeling next to him. "How are you feeling?"

            "Good I think… but hungry!"

            "You sound like Tyson." 

            "Huh?" Rei was startled, blushing slightly at Kai's blunt comment and a little… hurt? 

            Looking back and forth between the two she shrugged, then got up and went back to her work of fixing breakfast. "Why don't you just relax, Rei, and when I get everything cooked, we can wake the others and eat?" Rei nodded and took up the task of staring at the sky, while Kai stood leaning against a tree, just as he had yesterday. In fact, it may very well of been the exact same tree.

            About thirty minutes later, Tyson and Max were woken up to eat. During the thirty minutes, Kenny had woken-up of his own accord. Throughout the meal and the cleaning up of the camp, small conversation was kept up. Each of the beybladers, minus Kai, told their 'life story' of becoming a Bladebreaker. When camp was just about broken down (AN: I think that's the right terminology, but I might be wrong…), Tyson asked about how she had come to be camping alone near the waterfall.

            "…." Kayla avoided all eye contact as she mumbled about not being sure she had everything. 

            "Where are you going to go now?" Rei asked with concern.

            "Where ever I want I guess…"

            Rei looked at his team mates to see if they were in agreement, with a nod from each, Tyson, Max and Kenny, he turned back to Kayla. "Would you like to stay with us? We have a cabin near a lake about an hours hike from here… there's an empty room that you are welcome to use…"

            Biting her lip, Kayla thought for a moment, and then looked at each of the beybladers before her. Nodding once, "Alright… I'll take you up on that offer." Sparing a quick smile for Rei, she looked back at her bags and around the camp one last time. "Looks like I have everything."

            "Good, it's late and we should get moving."

            "Leave it to Kai to ruin a good mode." Tyson whined.

            Max stepped in front of Tyson and glancing at both him and Kai, said, "Don't start anything guys, it's too early."  

            "He's right, you guys." Kenny chimed in.

            Slinging her bags over her shoulders, Kayla looked pointedly at Kai and said, "Lead the way." With that all discussion was stopped for a while.

            When they began to scale the rocks near the waterfall, Kayla made a big fuss over Rei. She would constantly remind him to be careful and giving or rather forcing help on him when she thought he needed it. Once reaching the 'surface,' Kai set off leading them back to the lodge.

            During the 'march,' they paired off into smaller groups to talk in. They would have walked more together, but the closeness of the forest trees kept this from working out. Rei and Kayla walked in silence mostly. Kenny kept an eye on everything around him, consulting with Dizzy on certain things throughout the walk. Kai walked in the lead, by himself, arms crossed and not talking to anyone. Tyson and Max, on the other hand, kept up an animated (no pun intended .) conversation the whole walk.

            When the lodge cam into view, Tyson ran ahead of the others, crying out "FOOD!" Max chased after him and Rei and Kayla just chuckled. "Come on, Kai! Hurry up!" Tyson called back, for Kai was the only one with a key.

            When they finally all got inside, Kenny offered to show Kayla to the empty room where she would be sleeping.

            "Thanks, Kenny."

            "No problem." Kenny led Kayla to the extra room where she placed her bags onto the bed nearer the window, for the room had two beds. Just than a quarrel could be heard coming from the direction of the kitchen. "Uh-Oh…" Kenny ingeniously stated, glancing at Kayla. Quickly, the duo left the room to investigate the problem. The sight that met their eyes was an interesting one. Somehow, a battery substance had splattered most of the kitchen and its four occupants, two of them were desperately trying to kill each other while the others were doing their best to hold them back. "What's going on here?!" Everyone stopped and stared at Kenny. "Look at this mess! What did you guys do?!"

            "Well, you see, Chief…" Tyson began to explain.

            "Out."

            A collective "Huh?" was heard form the Bladebreakers.

            "Out, all of you. Leave the kitchen. You boys obviously don't know how to fix a meal without feeding the kitchen. So I'll fix lunch."           The golden-eyed girl smirked. Everyone blinked a few times, but soon all did as ordered. "And you all better be cleaned-up by the time I have lunch fixed of you won't have any!" She called after them. 

            Muttering so only Max and Rei could hear, Tyson replied sarcastically, "Yes, mother."

***Approximately two hours later***

            "Man, that was good!" Tyson complimented, leaning back in his chair. 

            "You think all food is good, Tyson." Max teased. Everyone laughed at that. 

            "It was very good though, Kayla."

            "Why thank you, Kenny."

            "I really liked the spices you used, very… unique, but still blended very well together."

            "Mmhmm." Max nodded his agreement with Rei.

            "What about you five though? Can any of you cook anything?" the young girl inquired, smiling at the memory of the disastrous kitchen merely hours earlier.

            "Rei can." Tyson piped up.

            Rei shrugged, beaming slightly. "Yeah, well, I do enjoy cooking now and again."

            "Hey, Kai, where are you going?" Max asked turning, as well as everyone else, to see Kai standing-up to leave the table.

            "We need to practice this afternoon. Except Rei." Looking at Rei, crimson met gold as he continued, "you should get some rest and relax so you can get better sooner." Turning, Kai left the cabin to the outside yard. 

            "I guess you guys better go practice." Kayla sighed, starting to gather dishes off the table.

            "Yeah..." Max and Tyson huffed as they got up and left, followed by Kenny.

            "You don't have to help, Rei. Go relax."

            "I don't mind. Really. Besides, it'll give me something to do." 

The ebony haired girl eyed the Chinese boy for a moment before replying. "Alright, but don't carry too much at once. I'm going to start on the washing and you can bring these plates and stuff into the kitchen."

"'Kay."

About forty-five minutes later, Kayla announced, "And we are done." She looked at Rei and golden eyes met golden eyes as both smiled. "Now, why don't you go get some rest." 

"But I'm not that tired."

"I don't care, you need your rest."

Crossing his arms in front of his chest and with a sly look on his face replied, "You can't make me."

"Oh, wanna bet?"

"Yeah, besides, you're not my mom." At this he stuck out his tongue out at her.

"If that's how it is…" She walked up close to Rei and ran her hand down his side as she stared up into his startled eyes. "Then I guess you don't want this back." Holding up her hand, she held Driger.

"Hey, that's mine!" Rei made to try and grab it from her, but she quickly stepped away and out of his reach.

"Now go rest. I'll get you in thirty minutes." Defeatedly, Rei walked away and into the room he and Kai shared, closing the door behind him.

*         *         *         *         *         *         *        *         *

            "Come on guys, thirty more!"

            "But, Chief, we're tired!" Tyson whined, dropping to his knees with a stretchy-bar thingy in his hands. (I'm sorry, I don't know what they're called, if anyone knows, tell me!!)

            "Come on guys. I'm trying to get you guys into shape!"

            "Yeah, besides, you do want to get stronger, don't you?" Dizzy chimed in.

            And so the training continued for the Bladebreakers until finally Kenny said it was time to beybattle.

            "Hey, Rei! You're just in time!" Max hollered, waving him over to their make-shift beystadium. Rei walked over and sat down on the grass. Just as Max and Kai stepped-up to battle, Kayla came out and took a seat next to Rei. Within a few minutes, after an intense match, Kai won by knocking Draciel out of the beystadium. Next up was Tyson to battle the Russian boy. This match lasted a little longer. It ended in a draw. For the next two hours, the battles continued. When the sun began to set, Tyson started whining for food, so the six teens filed inside the cabin for a 'quiet' meal. Or as quiet as a meal can be with Tyson around.

            Following dinner, everyone cleaned-up. Actually, 'everyone' did not include Kai, the injured party or the nurse/doctor. 

            For many hours after dinner, everyone, with the exception of Kai, gathered in front of the fireplace to chat. Kai retreated to his and Rei's room directly after dinner was finished and spent the evening reading a book he had with him. Around midnight everyone began yawning.

            "Maybe we should go to bed." Kenny suggested. Everyone nodded their agreement. They all called out their 'good nights' as they headed towards their rooms. Tyson and Max to one room Kenny to another, Rei to the room he shared with Kai and Kayla to her own room. 

***

Well??? Good? Bad? Didn't bother to read the whole thing?

Kazimir: Why should they, you didn't put me in it

Oh don't be such a baby! 

Just please!!! R&R my story!! It'll mean a lot and I'll try to update more than every other week if I get a lot of reviews!!! Promise!!!!


	3. Blades and Tears

It's 7:15… AM, I have been up since 6 typing this x.x 

I'm sorry it has taken me soooo long to get around to updating!!! **_BUT_** (bold, italicize, underline) I _do have chapter 4 all written! Just not typed… sooo… __hopefully I'll be able to update soon. _

Okay, now a few more notes, I took a stab at writing beybattles, don't worry, they're not _that_ detailed, but I thought it would be good to try writing them. Also, I wanted to make sure you guys knew that the focus of the story is them, not Kayla. -_- Anyway….. I think that's about it….

Kazimir: DISCLAIMER!!!!!

Why do I still need to put that thing in here?! They know I don't own beyblades by now!

Kazimir: It's a formality that must be followed.

~glares~

Kazimir: Hey, I'm actually trying to help you out! Other wise you could get sued and loose what little you have!

~eyes glaze over~ Not my ANIME!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!! ~runs off to protect what few anime items she owns~

Kazimir: ~shakes head~ Anyway, so the only 'thing' she owns here is me and Kayla, everyone else is lucky enough to be owned by someone else. ~looks around than whispers~ And if you want to buy me from her, please do, I can't take much more of this!

I heard that!

Kazimir: EEP!! ~runs away from Atealia who is wielding something rather sharp and pointy and long and……..~

Chapter 3: Blades and Tears

            One week passes for the Bladebreakers and their new 'addition.' Each day comes and goes more or less the same. Kayla and Rei cook the meals. After breakfast and lunch everyone but Rei and Kayla go practice while the two clean-up. Once everything is cleaned-up, the pair go outside and watch the others train. Following dinner, Kai goes off to his and Rei's room to read. Tyson and Max play cards in the room adjacent to the kitchen while Kenny consults with Dizzy about the teams' progress and Kayla and Rei clean-up. Than, after everything from dinner has been taken care of, Kayla and Rei come out of the kitchen and they, along with Kenny, join Max and Tyson in cards. Around ten or eleven, everyone is getting sleepy so they head off to bed.

            It is the tenth day since Rei's accident; the others were training, while Kayla and Rei were inside, cleaning up breakfast dishes. 

            As they work the two begin to talk about various things, but nothing really in particular.

*         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *

"Ready…" Kenny said, as Tyson and Max readied their launchers.

"Let…" Tyson.

"It…" Max.

"Rip!" Both yelled together.

            With that the two beyblades were off. Draciel stood its ground while Dragoon circled, but with each loop getting closer and closer. The two beyblades clashed and were thrown back from each other, but both quickly recovered and continued to attack one another.

            Both bladers smiled confidently at each other.

            "Dragoon, attack!"

            "Draciel, go!"

            The bit beasts responded to their masters' cries and attacked in a fierce clash.

            But in the end, only one was spinning while the other was wedged in a tree.

            "AWW!!! I LOST!" Tyson whined.

*         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *

            "Ready for this?"

            "Yes, definitely."

            "Alright than, come over here and have a seat." Rei walked over and sat next to Kayla on the coach. "Excited?"

            "Just take it off will ya'?" Rei whined.

"Okay, okay, keep your shirt on." And so Kayla began the long process of removing Rei's neck brace.

For a few moments they sat in silence as the black-haired girl began to remove the neck brace from the boy next to her.

            "Kayla?"

            "Hm?"

            Hesitantly, Rei spoke, "In all the time you've been here, we've told you so much about us, but you haven't said anything about yourself…"

Kayla stopped and lowered her head, dropping her hands to her lap. Rei turned to face her and she turned to look out the window. After a minute or so, but it seemed like an eternity, she bit her lower lip. After a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence she began to speak slowly, still not facing Rei. 

"I grew-up in a small isolated village, not far from here. My mother was the local healer for not only our village, but several other surrounding villages. I would always help her in any way I could. When I was six, I went with my mother to help one of the women in my home village who was severely sick. My mother didn't really want me there because she was afraid that I'd get sick too, you see, another little girl about my age had died from the same disease. So she told me to play with the woman's little girl who was my age. Though, the way she worded it was to 'comfort' her while she saw her mother. Her mother eventually succumbed to the disease and I helped her through it and we became the best of friends. Averil and I _were_ inseparable…" 

Kayla's stress on the word 'were' made Rei wonder, "What happened?"

*         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *

"Come on, Maxie, you can beat him!" Tyson cheered.

"Just because he beat you does _not mean anything, an amateur could win against you." Kai responded coolly._

"Why you!" Tyson yelled back.

"Tyson! Come on, we need to train!" Kenny interjected.

"Hn." was all the team captain said.

"Ready…" Kenny began, looking back and forth between Max and Kai.

"Let…" Kai.

"It…" Max.

"Rip!" Both cried out as they pulled the cords of their launchers.

As both hit the ground the battle immediately began. Dranzer zoomed in to hit Draciel but the other blade dodged. Just. Not. Quite. Barely.

"Hn." Kai concentrated harder on his next attack.

Max tensed up slightly, knowing this wasn't going to be an easy battle and decided to stay on the defense since that was his strong suit.

Getting tired of the fight, Kai called upon his bit beast.

Dranzer and Draciel clashed in a blinding lock that forced everyone to cover their eyes. When the light began to die down, Max barely reacted in time to catch an object propelled in his direction. Once the light had gone down completely, Kai could be seen smirking and Max looking down at the blade in his hand.

*         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *

"So, that's why you were at the waterfall that day…?"

Kayla nodded. She opened her mouth to say something several times, but finally gave-up and went back to the task of removing Rei's neck brace.

*         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *

"I _won't loose this battle." Tyson announced._

"Hn." was all Kai would say in response.

Tyson took his stance and became focused on beating Kai.

"Ready…" Kenny said, taking a step back form their 'beystadium.'

"Let…" Tyson.

"It…" Kai.

"Rip!" Both yelled as their blades left their launchers.

If the watchers thought the last few battles were intense, than they would be blown away by this battle. For a long time the two blades fought for dominance but they seemed equal.

Dragoon zipped towards Dranzer to knock it out, but Dranzer evaded and turned in a loop to attack Dragoon. Instead of running, Dragoon went head on, both blades collided and were thrown back with such a force that both go wedged in trees, barely missing their owners' heads in the process.

Without saying a word to each other, Kai and Tyson retrieved their blades.

"Guess we better be heading in, it's getting late." Kenny said, trying to keep Kai and Tyson from going at each other's throats.

Everyone nodded and began to walk slowly back to the cabin in silence. Walking in the door they heard Kayla crying and between sobs, "But what am I to do, Rei, I'm all alone?!"

Rei reached out and pulled her into an embrace and spoke reassuringly to her, "No you're not."

Hugging Rei back she responded in a small voice, "Thank you."

The Bladebreakers who had just come in looked at one another; no one sure as to what was going on. Tyson cleared his throat to try and get their attention. And it worked. Both dark-haired teens looked at him. Rubbing the tears from her face Kayla quickly stood-up and gathered the cloth that had once been around Rei's neck. Bowing her head in acknowledgement of the others, she murmured something inaudible as she walked into her room and closed the door behind her.      

An uncomfortable silence fell on the group.

"I can practice tomorrow." Rei said tentatively after a few infinite minutes.

"Oh, yeah! You got your brace off!" Tyson exclaimed, glad that the tension had been broken.

***

Yeah, I know it's short, but chapter 4 is at least twice this length, so stick around! You might learn something! ~clasps hands over mouth~

Kayla: please, just review, it'll make all the Bladebreakers very happy! ^.^

Kai: ~walks in~

Kai, don't you dare! Not till after next chapter!

Kai: ~glares, but walks away~

^.^ so R&R!!!! PLEASEY!!!!!! 


	4. A Visitor

Don't I just rule when it comes to creativity of chapter names?

Kazimir: No.

I was being sarcastic! ~whaps him upside the head~

Kazimir: Ow!

Now, shush, I need to speak…

Kazimir: No, you just wanna hear yourself speak.

You know what?! ~duck tapes him to floor with mouth fully covered in 9 layers of the pretty grey tape~ Now, where was I….? Oh yes, I finished typing this Wednesday, but I wanted till wait till today to see if maybe, just _maybe_ I would have my song fic just about ready to post by than… and guess what? I have it fully written ^.^ just not typed . But I'll work on that once I get this posted.

Kai: So get on with it.

Why are you in such a rush?  
Kai: I want you to get to the end of the chapter.

o.O??? O…K… Anyway…

Kai: ~interrupting~ she owes nothing, but for the exception of Kayla and one other character introduced in this fic, as well as for that annoying person….

Kazimir: I am not annoying!

Kai: Stress the annoying…

Kazimir: How could you, we used to be friends?!

Kai: Stress the used to be…

Kazimir: ~pouts~

Well now….. I guess that would be it….. Oh wait! ~is rendered unconscious by Kai~

Kai: Read. Now. Or die.

Chapter 4: A Visitor

The next day everyone was out practicing, even Rei. Kayla was sitting at a distance watching them.

"Go, Driger!"

"Go, Draciel!"

The two bit beasts clashed and Driger was thrown from the beystadium. Rei caught it and gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Rei, remember, you haven't been able to practice in almost two weeks." Kenny reassured, trying to calm the raven-haired teen.

"But, Chief…"

"Hey, who's that?" Tyson interrupted.

Everyone turned and looked. A girl with short brown hair was walking towards them.

"Kayla, where are you going?" Rei asked, as she walked past the Bladebreakers towards the girl. As they watched, the two girls stopped in front of each other and stared at one another.

"Are they having a staring contest or something?" Max commented after a couple minutes.

"I don't know." Tyson admitted.

"Maybe we should…" Rei began as he took a step to go towards them.

"No."

"Huh? Why not, Kai?" Rei asked as he and the other Bladebreakers looked at their captain in question.

Kai nodded in the direction of the two girls, "They probably want to be alone." When everyone returned their attention to the two, they were walking towards the forest together; however they were still keeping their distance from each other.

They walked in a tense silence for about ten minutes. Abruptly, Kayla stopped walking.

"Why did you come?" Kayla whispered in a hard voice, eyes red and watery.

"To talk."

"Talk about what?" Kayla spat. "How you betrayed me?!"

"I want to make things right." the girl with brown hair said, sadness filling her voice. Tears began to spill from her blue eyes, "I miss you, Kayla. I need you. You're my friend and I feel so lost without you. I want us to be friends again, go back to the way things used to be…"

*         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *

"Rei." Rei turned to face the Russian youth. "You and Tyson battle." Kai's voice and expression left no room for discussion.

With one last glance towards the woods, Rei prepared to launch Driger.

"Read….." Kenny began.

"Oh, let me say it, just once."

"Alright, Dizzy."

"Ready…."

"Let…" Tyson.

"It…" Rei.

"Rip!" Both cried in unison.

The two blades hit the ground and began circling each other. They clashed several times but no one gained a clear upper hand.

"Driger, go!" Rei commanded his blade as it chased after Tyson's blade.

Suddenly, Dragoon turned around and rammed Driger, sending them both backwards. As the two faced each other, they began to circle. But before another attack could be made, Driger lost its momentum and stopped.

Rei blinked a few times, still not quite sure what had happened.

"You lost your concentration, Rei." Kai answered his unvoiced question.

"I…" Driger's blader opened and closed his mouth a few times, but never found the words to speak.

"Alright, Max, I want a rematch for yesterday!" Tyson exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"Fine, just as long as you're ready to lose again!"

"In your dreams, Maxie!"

The bladders took their positions, grinning at each other in anticipation of the battle.

"Ready…" Kenny and Dizzy said together.

"Let…" Tyson.

"It…" Max.

"Rip!" Both cried out.

Tyson and Max stayed focused throughout the entire battle as each beyblade tried to over-come the other. After a long and intense match, it ended in a draw.

As both boys held their beyblades, they stared at each other.

"Rematch?" Tyson grinned.

"You know it."

For the next few hours the Bladebreakers practiced, well, mostly Tyson and Max, but eventually the others got into the action as well.

However, they had to stop because the sun, their main source of light outside was fading below the horizon. And it didn't help that thick, dark clouds covered the sky. 

Rei tried to convince everyone to wait till Kayla got back to eat, but eventually; they all got tired of hearing Tyson complain about being hungry. While Tyson scarfed down plate after plate of food, Rei only played with his food, barely touching any of it. Every once in a while he'd glance out the window, hoping to see Kayla come back. 

"Man, I'm full!" Tyson announced.'

            "That's got to be a first!" Max teased.

"Hey, take that back!" Tyson yelled, playfully pouncing on Max. The two proceeded to wrestle each other. 

Lightning flashed across the night sky and a light rain began to come down from the sky, but quickly becoming a down pour.

"Rei, what's wrong?" Kenny asked. Everyone stopped, turning to look at a distraught Rei.

"Maybe we should go look for her…" Rei began, but was cut off as he was slapped across the face. Holding his red cheek he turned to the person who had slapped him. "Kai?" Everyone stared on in silence while the two stared at each other.

After a minute of tense silence, Kai spoke. "All afternoon you've been distracted and unable to concentrate on practicing because of that… _girl_!"

Rei's eyes flared with anger. "She has a name you know! Her name is KAYLA!"

"It doesn't matter what her name is, she's not a part of this team and she is irrelevant!"

"How can you say she's irrelevant?! If it weren't for her, I may have been paralyzed or I may have even drowned!" Rei exclaimed.

"She served her purpose, so why is she still here?! I say good riddance!"

"How can you be so heartless?!"

"I'm trying to think about the team and getting us ready to win the American Tournament!"

"So what if I had one day of bad practice?"

"You haven't been able to practice in almost two weeks! And all you've done in that time is hang all over her! Now it's time for you to stop being so self-centered and focus on what's important!"

"Well, it looks like we have different opinions of what's important!"

"I guess so." Kai sneered. "So maybe you should go after your girlfriend and forget about the team." Rei stared at Kai in shock as Kai stalked past him. Muttering in a voice filled with hurt and inaudible to the others, he said, "You've already forgotten us…"

Thunder shook the cabin walls and the slamming of a door was heard. Rei winced. Just than, everyone noticed two new figures, for the first time barely visible in the next room, staring into the kitchen.

"Averil and I will just go to bed and not bother you all." A girl chocked out, barely holding back tears. The two turned to walk away.

"Kayla…" But Rei's protests died on his lips when she turned back and looked at him. Her expression was so sad and ….. sorry?

"Come on." Kayla said to Averil, leading her to her current room.

"I'm going to bed…" Max spoke tentatively, followed by Tyson and Kenny, leaving Rei to his thoughts. Rei stood for a second; looking after his friends than began to walk to the room he slept in, but stopped. He gulped, Kai was in that room. How could he face him? What was he going to say? Dread over came Rei and he could feel his knees weakening beneath him. He backed up till his back met the counter in the kitchen. Sinking to the floor, Rei pulled his knees up to his chest and began to cry.

*         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *

Closing the door, Kayla leaned against it, sliding to the floor as fresh tears sprung from her eyes.

Averil did her best to console her, pulling her into her arms and rocking her as she cried. "Shhh… it's okay, everything'll be alright."

Looking up at her, she said between sobs, "How can you say that? Look what's happened to them because of me?!"

"And what happened to them?" she asked in a soothing voice, pushing raven locks away from her friend's face.

"I'm tearing them apart!"

"They just had a fight, it'll be fixed." Averil smiled weakly, "I hope anyway…" Tears began to flow from her eyes too.

"… We'll work things out, I'm sure we can…" They both hugged each other and wept on each other for some time.

After about fifteen minutes, wiping the tears from her face, Kayla stood up and offered a hand to help Averil up, "Come on, let's get some sleep." Nodding, Averil took the offered assistance and got up, and walked over to the bed that looked unused. "Here, you'll want something dry to sleep in."

"Thanks, "Averil replied, taking the clothes.

Once both had changed, they each climbed into one of the two beds. Turning off the light, Kayla whispered with a voice hoarse from crying all day, "Good-night, Averil."

With an equally as hoarse voice, "Sleep well, Kayla."

~3 hours later~

Kai came out of his and Rei's room, with the excuse that he was thirsty, glancing around him as he walked to the kitchen. When he stepped into the kitchen he switched on the night lights. Glancing towards the window he could see that the pounding rain had gone down to a light drizzle. When he looked ahead of him, he saw Rei curled up, asleep on the kitchen floor. He stood in shock for a few moments. Than, tentatively, approached the Chinese youth. When he got close to him, he noticed tear tracks down his face. Carefully, he adjusted his facial features to their usual expressionless look. Slowly, he bent down and put his arms around Rei's waist and under his knees. Lifting him, he carried him back to the room the two of them shared, remembering to turn off the kitchen lights on the way. To Kai's surprise, Rei did not wake. Laying him down on Rei's bed, Kai removed his shoes. He paused, wondering if he should take Rei's shirt off too, but thought better of it. Lastly, before climbing into bed himself, he pulled the sheets over Rei's sleeping form. Giving Rei's peaceful, sleeping body one last look; he turned off the light and climbed into his own bed.

*         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *

Stretching, the black-haired girl sat up in bed. Glancing around the room she noticed that the other bed was empty. _'I wonder where she is… Probably just in the bathroom.'_ With that in mind, she got dressed and than headed out to the kitchen. When she got there she found her 'missing' friend. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Getting ready to cook breakfast…" Kayla answered. "But why?"

"Remember when we were little, and we'd have one of our 'petty' fights....?"

*         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *

The Bladebreakers awoke to the smell of breakfast being cooked. Strangely though, they all seemed to wake-up at the same time. They all gathered in the room outside the kitchen, staring at each other.

No one wanted to be the first one to go into the kitchen, not after last night. As they stood there, Kai and Rei carefully avoided looking at each other. Soon, however, their decision of what to do was taken from them.

"Morning." Kayla said from the doorway into the kitchen. After an uneasy pause she continued, "Breakfast is ready." Everyone followed her slowly into the kitchen. Taking seats at the circular table (A/N: I refuse to say round table! :P), Tyson sat in between Kenny and Max, and Rei next to Max. Kai hesitated, but than took his normal seat next to Rei. Just as they all sat down, Kayla walked over with plates of food and another girl stood behind her with more food. As Kayla put down food for Kai, Rei and Max, she nodded towards the other girl. "This is Averil." Averil smiled at the team as she gave food to Tyson and Kenny.

Rei glanced over at Kayla, but she carefully avoided his eyes. Quickly, Kayla walked over and picked up two more plates and laid them in front of the two remaining seats. The two girls looked at each other, and with a nod from Kayla, they too sat down to eat. Breakfast was quiet in the beginning, but soon Tyson's normal antics lightened the mood. By the time everyone finished eating, everyone but Kai had a smile plastered on their faces, whether it be genuine or forced.

"Come on, we better practice." Kai said stiffly as he rose from his place at the table. Tyson, Max and Kenny got up to follow, Kenny to fetch Dizzy and the other two to fetch their blades. Kayla and Averil took this as a signal to start cleaning-up the mess from breakfast. 

Pausing at the door, but not looking back, Kai said over his shoulder, "Rei, it's time to practice." Rei blinked and looked-up at the Bladebreakers' captain. "You're a part of this team and I expect you out there in five minutes to practice like the rest of us." Without waiting for a response, Kai proceeded outside to start practice.

Despite himself, Rei smiled. Rising, Rei briskly walked out of the kitchen, everything and everyone else forgotten.

"Well, looks like your 'plan' worked, Averil." Kayla smiled.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Laughing, the two set to work about cleaning-up. After a few minutes of silence, the brunette broke the silence. "What about us?"

"What do you mean?" Kayla asked from the sink, not even turning around.

"Do you think we'll be able to be friends again? Like we used to be?" Averil pleaded.

Kayla continued washing dishes and Averil drying them for a few more minutes. "I don't know… it still hurts, Averil, and I'm not sure for how long it will…"  Averil hung her head in defeat. "But I do want to try and be friends again. It'll take a lot from both of us… but I think, with time, we can."

Averil nodded, hope and determination gleaming in her eyes.

After they finished, they went and sat down in the next room on the big couch. Picking up the deck of cards Tyson had left on a small table, Kayla began to shuffle them. "Rummish?"

"Sure, but can I go first since you're dealing?"

"Of course."

The two girls played about five games of Rummy before they got tired of it, so they moved on to crazy 8s, all the while just talking a little bit about trivial matters.

 Looking at the clock, Kayla suggested that they start getting lunch ready. Putting the cards back on the table, they got up and went into the kitchen.

"When was the last time we ate outside?" Averil asked, staring out the window at the perfectly clear, blue sky.

"I don't know… a long time I guess…"

"Mhm." The brown-haired girl agreed. "Why don't we have a picnic than?"

Kayla raised an eyebrow, "You know it's not just the two of us, that we're talking about…"

"Ah, come on, they spend all day outside, don't try and tell me that they wouldn't enjoy it! All guys like being outside!"

Seeing her friend's pleading face, she gave in, "Oh, alright, let's see what we can find."

*         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *

All morning the Bladebreakers trained and practiced everything from strengthening muscles to basics to battling. By the time lunch came around, everyone's mood was considerably lighter. In fact, all five of them were happy- in their own way that is.

*         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *

As they rummaged through the pantry, Averil said tentatively, "I probably need to head back soon; they'll be worried about me… And, Kayla, everyone misses you so much…"

"I can't, not yet." Sighing and turning to face Averil she said, "I'm just not ready yet."

"That's alright, I understand." The grey-eyed girl lied, forcing herself to smile she went back to work on finding food to fix.

About one and a half hours later, they had everything ready. Taking one last look around the kitchen to make sure they had brought everything outside, they turned and left the cabin. As they did, they saw the Bladebreakers coming towards the cabin. They both waved cheerfully to the boys as they approached.

"It's so sunny out, so we thought it would be nice to eat outside, especially after yesterday's storm." Kayla spoke cheerfully and had a slight bounce to her step.

Once they had all reached the picnic area, everyone grabbed a plate and began filling them with food.

"Hey, Tyson, leave some for us!" Max whined. 

"Yeah, Tyson!" Kenny added in.

"Seddle dow, Chif!" Tyson replied between food. "Dere pledy of fod fo evyun!"

"Don't worry, I've figured out how much to make now, so there _should_ be enough for everyone to get their fill…. except Tyson." Kayla winked.

Everyone laughed and settled into light conversation. Averil stayed mostly out of the conversation to begin with, but soon she started to add in a few words here and there. By the end of lunch, though, she was adding in full sentences to the conversation.

"So, how long are you going to be staying?" Tyson asked, rubbing his full stomach, and burping, "'scuse me."

"Well…" Averil began, glancing over at Kayla. Kayla looked away, staring at the sky with sudden fascination. "I guess…" she looked around than finally rested her gaze on Tyson, "I guess I need to be getting back soon…"

"You don't want to be stuck traveling at night, so you probably should leave in a couple of hours. At the latest…" Kayla interjected with an emotionless voice.

"Yeah…" her friend replied in the same voice. Both girls looked down and refused to meet anyone's questioning eyes. "Let me help you clean-up before I go." Averil rose and started picking-up dishes and Kayla followed suit. Once both girls had entered the cabin the guys looked at each other.

"What was that all about?" Tyson asked no one in particular.

"Don't know." Max replied.

"What do you think, Rei?" Kenny asked.

 "Hm…" was all Rei did to show he had heard the question as he stared off into space with a look of deep thought on his face.

*         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *

Going straight into the kitchen both girls put whatever they were carrying down, than leaned against the counter, Averil with her face in her hands and Kayla just leaning on her hands.

"I don't want you to go yet…"

"Than come back with me."

"I already told you I can't!" Kayla said in annoyance, turning her back to the counter and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Why not?!" Averil exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air, than putting them over her chest as well, pinning Kayla with a fierce gaze.

"You don't understand…" she whispered.

"Tell me! What don't I understand?"

*         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *

After a while, the five youths filed inside and into the kitchen.

The two girls where just finishing up and putting away the last few dishes. Turning to face the new arrivals to the room Averil said, "Well, it was nice meeting you all."

"Yeah, it was." Tyson agreed, stepping forward and shaking her hand. He gave her one of his goofy smiles and she couldn't help but smile back. 

Max, Kenny and Rei also bid her farewell with a warm smile and a hand shake. Kai just nodded his acknowledgement of her leaving accompanied by his usual 'Hn.'

Than, Averil turned to face Kayla, holding out her hand, "I may not fully understand, but maybe someday I will… it just may take some time… but maybe we can go from here."

"Yes, definitely." Kayla said, grasping her friend's hand and flashing her a genuine smile. "I'll be praying for that day to come."

"So will I."

"Come on, I'll walk with you a little ways." Kayla said, smiling. The two girls turned to leave.

"Bye again!" Averil called out.

"Bye!" The guys yelled back.

"I'll be back in a bit." Kayla said, turning back to face the Bladebreakers, before turning again to walk with Averil to the door.

"Well that was interesting." Dizzy said from Kenny's arms.

"Yeah, definitely." Tyson agreed.

"Come on," Kai said disinterestedly, "We need to get back to practice."

Everyone collectively groaned, but one glance from Kai shut them up.

As they practiced, Tyson brought up the subject of Kayla and Averil, but Kai quickly killed the conversation.

"Who made him king of the world?" Tyson muttered to Max.

"Hey! I said no talking!" Kai barked.

*         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *

"Yes… but I don't think that either are going to be brave enough to say anything… My guess is something like what happened to you will happen to them…" Averil trailed off.

Kayla was lost in deep thought as the two walked on in silence. Averil touched her shoulder and she jumped as she was brought out of her thoughts.

"I think here is where we should part ways…"

She nodded, but it took a few seconds for Kayla's brain to process this information as Averil began to walk away. "Wait!" Averil stopped and turned around, only to be tackled into a hug. "Good-bye… friend."

"Bye." Both blinked back tears as they parted ways. Once Averil was out of sight, Kayla turned and walked back to the cabin, again, lost in thought.

When she got back she noticed how long she had been gone and went straight to the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

*         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *

And so practice went on in relative silence. As the sun dipped below the tree line, Kai mercifully called the end of practice for the day. 

"Woo-hoo!" Max and Tyson cheered in unison, racing each other back to the cabin.

"Mmm, something smells good." Tyson commented upon opening the door.

"Hey, back from practice already!" Kayla teased as she came out to great them, wiping her hands on a dish towel as she exited the kitchen.

"Already?!" Tyson exclaimed. "I would have passed out if we hadn't stopped."

"Go wash up, once everyone's in and _clean_ we can eat." Kayla commanded as the remaining three entered the cabin.

"Alright!" And Tyson dashed off.

"You said the magic word, 'eat.'" Max joked as he walked to go wash-up.

Dinner passed rather pleasantly. It wasn't quite as cheerful as it had been a day ago, but it was a much lighter mood than at breakfast or lunch.

Once dinner was finished, Tyson and Max were volunteered to help Kayla clean-up. Rei retreated to the next room to listen to music and read a magazine. Kenny also joined him, but instead of music and a magazine, Kenny typed away on his lab top, talking to Dizzy. Kai, surprisingly, settled down to read on the coach next to Rei.

A whole lot of water, and thirty minutes later, a soaking trio finished with the dishes.

"That's the last time I get you guys to help me." Kayla said in mock annoyance as she went into her room to change into dry clothes.

"That was fun!" Tyson grinned.

"Come on; let's go get into something dry." Max said pulled Tyson behind him into the room they shared, closing the door firmly behind them.

Twenty minutes later, Tyson and Max emerged dry and with a deck of cards. 

"Who wants to play poker?" Tyson asked, shuffling the deck.

"I'll play, but only if it's stripe poker." A seductive voice whispered in his ear, but still loud enough for all in the room to hear.

Everyone turned to look at the speaker with huge, shocked eyes.

"I'm just kidding, gees. You guys take everything way too seriously." Kayla said, and without missing a beat added. "Rei, can I borrow your ear outside for a minute?"

"Borrow my ear?"

"Don't make me hurt you, Rei Kon." She warned.

"Sure..." Perplexed, Rei got up and followed the dark-haired girl outside. Once they were both outside she closed the door.

"I wonder what they're doing out there..." Tyson said, reaching over to Max, pretending that he was going to kiss him.

"Stop it, Tyson!" Max laughed, pushing Tyson away.

"Don't be so juvenile."

"What's your problem, Kai?" But Kai ignored him and walked into his and Rei's room, closing the door behind him with a rather loud slam.

"Come on, Tyson, deal the cards already!" Max urged.

"Hey, Kenny, wanna play?" Tyson asked.

"I don't know… I have a lot of data to go over…"

"Oh, go on, Chief, have some fun."

"Alright, but only if you insist, Dizzy."

"I do, now go on and have some fun." Sighing, Kenny walked over to join Tyson and Max.

"For the first round we'll just keep it simple." Tyson stated as he dealt out the cards. "Five card draw, no wilds."

So for the next hour the trio played poker and when they got bored with that, reverted to black jack.

*         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *

Kayla walked over to sit on the edge of the porch. Rei walked over and sat beside her.

"What's up?" 

But at first Kayla didn't respond. Than, slowly, she began to speak, "Remember, what I told you the other day about me?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, if you didn't realize, Averil was the friend who…"

"Betrayed you?" Rei finished for her.

Not answering, she continued, "Averil's a very observant person, she notices things that a lot of people miss, mostly because she tries to keep her distance from certain things…" Rei remained silent, even though he was confused as to where this was going. "Anyway, you're probably wondering what all this blabbering of mine has to do with you." Rei nodded. "This afternoon, she pointed something out to me, and I've been thinking about it since than… and she's right."

"What's she right about?"

*         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *

"Hey! Wanna play?" Max called out as Kayla and Rei re-entered the room.

"Nah, I think I'm going off to bed." Kayla yawned.

"Me, too." Rei agreed, walking towards his and Kai's room.

"_Sleep well, Rei, and _sweet_ dreams." Kayla called out to him as she opened the door to her room._

"Night." Rei replied, blushing, but no one really noticed, except for Kayla who giggled.

"Night, guys!"

"Night, Kayla!" They all said in unison.

"Night, Rei!" Tyson said for him and the others playing cards.

"Night." And with that he slipped into his and Kai's room. "Hey, Kai." He said as he entered the room.

"Hn."

Glancing over at Kai, Rei undressed into his boxers, as he always did. Fidgeting slightly, Rei got into bed and forced himself to face the wall, than called over his shoulder, "Night, Kai."

After a long, deadly pause, Kai answered, "Night."

A few minutes later, Kai too slipped into his own bed and turned off the light. Once the light was off, Rei rolled over to face his team captain. The window above the Russian's bed let moonlight in to play on his features. Sighing, Rei closed his eyes and drifted off into blissful sleep.

***

~regaining consciousness ~ Well, I hope you enjoyed the chappie! Kai…. What are you doing?!

Kai: ~hits Kayla with a two-by-four knocking her unconscious, than beams with joy~  You promised I could after this chapter… ~continues to smile ~

~mouth hangs open~ I didn't think you'd remember! That's why! ~shakes head~ But you know… I don't think I've ever see you smile this much before… ~thinks~ If hitting people is what it takes to get Kai to smile… Oh, Tyson! Would you come here for a minute? ~grins evilly~ Anyway; I _was going to say this before the fic, but _someone_ ~glares at Kai~ interfered with my plans… Thank you to:_

Just-some-girl1

L@DyFiCtIoN

IceAngelSaraneth 

Porticulis 

Bimbo-blonde

for reviewing for this fic! Thank you all some much ^.^


	5. Hints

I'm **_SO_** sorry that I'm this late in updating! ^.^'' I've just gotten so side tracked!! I'm sorry!!!! I'm just going to 'cut to the chase' and put any notes after the fic…

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade…. Duh!

Chapter 5: Hints

It has been sixteen days since Rei's accident. Nine days since he got his neck brace off. Eight days since Averil arrived. Seven days since Averil left. The Bladebreakers had been in South America for twenty days now. To some, this concept of time weighed heavily upon them, to others, it was something of a marvel that they had only been there for such a short time.

Since the time following Averil's visit, Kayla's behavior became increasingly perplexing to the other five youths, well, except one. Rei. He knew perfectly well what she was up to; half of him was mad and irritated at her, the other half wished for her to stop beating around the bush and just say it; because he certainly couldn't. He was too scared to say it.

So, according to Kai's calendar, it was their twentieth day stuck in this miserable place and everyone was late getting up. Therefore, practice would start late. Therefore, they'd complain and want the day off. Therefore, they'd loose more training hours. Therefore, the training day would be cut short. Therefore, he'd have to spend more time than usual in the company of that _girl_.

After a big argument, over practicing, at breakfast, all the Bladebreakers went outside to practice. Sighing and shaking her head, Kayla went about cleaning-up.

"Look how cloudy it is out, Kai. It's going to pour any time now!" Tyson protested, trying desperately to get out of another of these now dreaded practices. As far as Tyson was concerned, ever since last week, after Averil had left, Kai had been more of a jerk than was usual for him. _'He's made practices worse than any torture/boot camp. Rei's,'_ Tyson noted, _'acting weird, too…'  but the bluenette didn't' have any more time to reflect on his teammates' strange behavior as Kai's angry voice finally broke into his thoughts._

"Tyson!" Kai was glaring at him. Right at him. Tyson gulped. Gritting his teeth, the team captain repeated himself, "It's not raining now and even if it does, we will still practice."

"Unless there's lightning." Kai swiveled to glare at Kenny. Shaking slightly, Kenny collected himself and continued, "The power emitted from the blades would attract any nearby lightning and if the lightning struck it would either hit us directly; killing us instantaneously, or strike the blades. If the latter occurred, the blades would absorb the energy. However, the voltage of the strike would be too much for any of your blades to handle and would ultimately destroy them." Kenny held his breath as Kai continued to stare knives into him.

"Fine, but _only if there is lightning will we go inside."_

Silently, Tyson prayed for lightning, but also wondered at what Kai meant when he said 'we will go inside' rather than 'practice will be cancelled.' He never did find out though, because it never did lightning, but, it did pour. When it was finally time for lunch, all the Bladebreakers trudged inside, soaked and miserable. Before eating, Kayla advised that they all go dry off so that they wouldn't get sick. Kai, however, didn't go off to change.

The golden eyed girl sighed. "Kai?" But he didn't seem to have heard her from his position on the wall, arms crossed and head down. Slightly louder, but in a controlled voice, "Kai?"

Not even bothering to look-up at her he replied, "Hn."

"Kai…" she bit her lower lip and thought about just dropping the subject when Kai spoke up and inquired in a non-too-nice voice.

"What?!"

_'Might as well…'_ Kayla thought. "Kai, you're pushing them too hard, you're going to wear them out. If you keep going at this pace, none of you will be in any condition for the American Tournament."

The Russian sneered, "Don't worry; your boyfriend will be fine."

_'You have to tell him!'_ part of the raven haired girl's mind screamed.

_'No, I can't, it's not my place.'_

_'So, what _are_ you going to do?'_ her mind asked of herself.

_'… I just have to get him to say something. It's the only way…'_

"So, what's for lunch?!" a cheery voice asked.

"Your favorite, Tyson, food." Kayla winked at him. "And lots of it."

"I hope it's something hot." Kenny mumbled form the doorway.

"It is."

"What is what?" Max asked as he and Rei came into the kitchen.

"Sit down and you'll find out." She smiled. After all the guys had taken their seats Kayla came around and ladled hot tomato soup into bowls already sitting on the table. Once everyone had soup she came back with a platter filled with grilled ham and cheese sandwiches, alone with plain grilled cheese. After everyone had grabbed their first serving of sandwiches, Kayla placed a lid over the plate to help keep them hot.

"Kayla?" Rei asked.

"Hm?" she answered around a mouthful of food.

"What are you doing?"

She held up a finger while she finished chewing, than, swallowing she paused and than replied sweetly. "Eating."

"I could figure that much out." Rei said in mock irritation.

Smiling she continued, "Dipping my grilled cheese in the soup." With the looks she got form the other beybladers who were now paying attention to the conversation she added, "It's good! Besides, plain grilled cheese is yucky unless you do so!"

"Mm! That's good!" Tyson cheered form his seat, quickly getting another two sandwiches. Tentatively, Max, Rei and Kenny also tried it, but Rei didn't really care for it and stuck with eating his soup and sandwiches separate.

Just as everyone was finishing up eating, a deafening crack of thunder resonated throughout the cabin. Not before the thunder had finished roaring, blinding lightning lit up the room, making it brighter than when the sun shone threw. Though the lightning only lasted for several seconds, and when it died away, so did the thunder. And the lights.

"Okay, someone explain to me how it's pitch black at _noon!" Tyson asked._

"Well, Tyson, the clouds must be so thick that it is blocking all of the sun's rays, and that volt of lightning must have knocked our power out. Right, Chief?"

"Right, Max."

"Do any of you know if there are any candles or flashlights anywhere?" Kayla asked. "'Cause I don't know about you guys, but I don't feel like sitting around in complete darkness."

"I don't think we do…" Kenny answered.

"…"

"Yeah, this is nice…" Max remarked sarcastically.

During the next four hours they all sat around talking. Sometimes the conversation would die out, but it would eventually start back up again. Several times one or two of them would get up to try and fumble around for food or drinks. When Rei was coming back with a bag of what he hoped was chips, he accidentally sat on Kai instead of his own chair.

"Sorry, Kai, I just can't see in this blackness, it's just well, not light enough for me to see well enough by to get to the correct seat." Rei stuttered, completely embarrassed. 

_'I've got to do something…'_ Kayla thought after Rei's 'accident.' Just than she caught part of Kenny, Tyson and Max's conversation.

"It's just one of those strange things I guess." Kenny commented.

"But think about it," Max persisted. "Why _is_ it that they call _driveways the things we __park on and __parkways the things we _drive_ on?"_

"Aren't there other words like that?" Tyson asked, "Words that just don't seem to make sense?"

"Hm." Max nodded. "Umm… sunflower…"

"Dogwood." Kenny added in.

"Flying fox…" Max continued.

"Vampire bat." Rei jumped in.

"Bull shark." Tyson added.

"Tiger shark." Max listed.

Everyone paused, trying to think of other things to add to their list, but before any of the Bladebreakers could think of one, Kayla's brain, in over-drive, finally found the hole she'd been looking for in the conversation.

"Actually, that one doesn't fit."

"Huh? What doesn't fit what, Kayla?" Tyson inquired, perplexed.

"Tiger shark." Everyone remained silent, waiting for the rest of her explanation. "It isn't a word that doesn't make sense, for its name."

"You lost me." Max said.

"Tiger shark is the perfect name for it and it makes sense, too!"

"How so?" Rei questioned, getting the distinct feeling that Kayla was up to something, but was clueless as to what. _'She isn't… but…'_ Rei shook his head, _'I'm not even going to try and figure that girl out.'_

"Well, at first, you may think it an unusual name, but if you get to know it, you realize that there is no better name for it. We can easily see why it has 'shark' in the name, it swims in water, is a loner by nature…'

"It's a shark?" Tyson remarked sarcastically.

"Yes!" Kayla said with enthusiasm, more sure of what she was saying now. "A tiger is a beautiful creature with black stripes and can sometimes even be aggressive if pushed… So while a tiger and a shark may seem like two things that shouldn't be stuck together… if you study and know that tiger and the shark, you know that putting them together, embodying them in one creature, is really the perfect combination… For the tiger shark is both a loner, stripped and aggressive."

Kayla held her breath.

"I still don't get it…" Tyson thought out loud.

"That's because you need to really know the two to know that they belong together…" She paused, than took the plunge, "You get it, don't you, Rei?"

A pause followed her question, but just than, the lights flickered back on. All of them were sitting around the circular table. Tyson and Max were sitting next to each other; Kenny was a little removed from them. Kai was somewhat off by himself, pushed back from the table. Rei was about evenly spaced between Kayla and Kai. For the seconds after the lights came on and everyone was still blinking in the sudden brightness, Rei just stared at Kayla. Than, slowly, he lowered his head to his hands. Shoulders slumped; Rei got up and headed towards his and Kai's room. Stopping in the doorway of the kitchen and speaking sadly over his shoulder, "I don't know…" Continuing, he walked into the bedroom and closed the door softly but firmly behind him.

"Rei…" Kayla whispered, suddenly finding herself fighting back tears.

As a dead silence fell onto the group, a deep, resonating growl broke the silence. Sheepishly, Tyson smiled, "Sorry, guess I'm just hungry."

Sighing, the raven haired girl got to her feet, glad of something else to do. "What would you like, Tyson?"

About thirty minutes later, everyone, minus Rei, was eating fettuccini Alfredo. The meal passed in relative silence, and after everyone was finished eating, Tyson, Max and Kenny went into the next room to play cards. Just as Kai was about to leave, Kayla stopped him.

"What?" He asked in a non-too-nice voice.

"Here." She held out a tray with a bowl of fettuccini, silverware, a napkin and a glass of water. "Take this to Rei, he's probably hungry…"

Kai glared at her for a moment, than took the tray, nodding his head and replied with his typical "Hn."

As the Russian youth entered the room he shared with the Chinese blader, Rei looked up form where he sat on his bed, knees pulled up to his chest. When he saw it was Kai, he tensed for a second, than forced himself to relax. As it seemed to Rei, an eternity passed while Kai entered the room, closed the door and stopped at the foot of his bed. Though, in reality, it was only a few seconds.

"I. Kayla thought you might be hungry…" Kai mumbled as he held the tray out for Rei to take.

"Umm… thanks…" he replied as he reached to take it. As he grabbed it, his and Kai's fingers brushed against each other. Both blushed furiously, but neither noticed the other's embarrassment. As Rei forced himself to breath rhythmically, he looked down at his dinner, using it as a focus, to think of anything but… Rei shook his head and began the mechanical process of eating. Kai had gone over to his own bed where he was reading his book. He was 'reading' so intently, that he read so slow, that he had to reread the same page ten times.

When Rei had finished eating, he took his tray and got up. Before leaving the room, he mumbled something about returning dishes and being sleepy. Sure enough, several minutes later, Rei returned and immediately got ready for bed. As he and Kai had gotten into the pattern of, Rei, once ready for bed, would get in his bed and roll over and race the wall. Kai would than undress to his boxers, which was all he wore to bed (just like Rei), and than turn off the light and go to bed himself. Though, tonight, Kai hesitated a bit before changing for bed because it was still quite early, but something in the back of his brain said that since Rei was in bed, he should be too.

The next day started off quite peaceful. In fact, no one, not even Tyson made the smallest complaint about having to practice. Actually, practice went a little better than it had in a long while. The Bladebreakers found themselves having fun. Even Kai seemed to be enjoying himself. 

When Kenny tried to figure out why everyone was suddenly in such good humor, he could think of no good explanation.

"Maybe they just had a good-night's sleep?" Dizzy suggested.

"Maybe…" Kayla mumbled to herself, a sly look coming across her face as she studied Rei from a distance while he battled Kai.

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked her from where he sat next to her on the grass.

But she just shook here head, not even hearing him. "No, that's not it…" Sighing deeply, she focused her attention back on the beybladers. Sighing again, but this time in humorous exasperation. _'Tyson vs. Kai, the never ending battle…'_

As the day continued, everyone's mood only improved.  The rest of the world seemed to also be having a good day, for the sun shone down brightly, but it didn't make the world below it scorching hot, just a nice pleasant warmth radiating down.

Following dinner, Kayla brought out a chocolate cake with rich, sugary icing on it.

"What's the occasion?" Tyson asked, mouth drooling.

"None really, just felt like celebrating a good day I guess." And she wasn't lying. She really _didn't know what had possessed her to bake it. _

For the next hour of so, the group of teenagers ate scrumptious cake and carried on lively conversation.

"Hey, Maxie, you okay?" Tyson asked between fits of laughter.

However, all Max could do to answer was nod as he was currently curled up on the floor in an uncontrollable fit of laughter himself.

"You sure know a lot of good jokes, Max!" Kayla put in as she too was giggling.

"Just call him butter, 'cause he's on a roll!" Rei put in. This comment sent everyone into another fit of laughter… well, except Kai, who just smirked in amusement.

Climbing back to his feet, Max cleared his throat. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at him as he began a song in a sing-song voice:

"I'm a little coconut

Sitting in a coconut rut

Please, oh please don't step on me

That is why I'm cracked you see.

"I'm a nut," Max clicked his tongue twice while he had his hand into a fist and pretended to knock on his head.

"In a rut," Again, the blonde blader repeated these motions and sounds.

"I'm crazy.

"Called myself on the telephone," He held his right had with his three middle fingers curled and little finger in front of his mouth and his thumb in his ear, like a little kid pretending to make a phone call.

"Just to see if I was home,

Asked myself out on a date,

Picked myself up at half past eight." Max used both his hands to mime picking something up.

"I'm a nut," Max clicked his tongue twice while he had his hand into a fist and pretended to knock on his head.

"In a rut," Again, the blonde blader repeated these motions and sounds.

"I'm crazy.

"Took myself to the movie show

Sat myself in the very first row." Draciel's blader took his right leg and crossed it over his half bent left leg, pretending to sit on an invisible chair. Unfortunately, but to everyone's amusement, he lost his balance and fell. Quickly, though, Max picked himself up and continued without missing a beat of the song.

"Rapped my arms around myself." Doing as the lyrics indicated, max wound both his arms around himself and turned. 

With his back still to them he sang, "Got so fresh…" Max moved his head and body in such a way that it looked like he was making out with someone. "… I slapped myself." Taking his hand he mimes slapping himself so hard that he spins around. Facing everyone again he continues.

"I'm a nut," Max clicked his tongue twice while he had his hand into a fist and pretended to knock on his head.

"In a rut," Again, the blonde blader repeated these motions and sounds.

"I'm crazy.__

"So if you see a coconut,

Sitting in a coconut rut

Please, oh please don't step on me

For that is why I'm cracked you see.

"I'm a nut," Max clicked his tongue twice while he had his hand into a fist and pretended to knock on his head.

"In a rut," Again, the blonde blader repeated these motions and sounds.

"I'm crazy."

At the end of the song, Max bowed deeply and everyone broke out into fits of laughter and applause.__

"That was hilarious, Maxie!" Tyson cheered.

"Where'd you learn that?!" Rei exclaimed, clutching his sides which were burning from laughing so hard for so long.

"That would be my little secret!" Max replied, winking and holding up his right index finger, shaking it.

And so, the evening passed for the sugar-high teens. Around eleven, everyone was _still on a sugar-high, but not quite so sugared as earlier. By this time they had migrated to the room adjacent to the kitchen. Rei was sitting on the couch between Kayla and Kai. Kenny was sitting on the floor with Dizzy on the coffee table (located in front of the couch). Max and Tyson were currently sharing one of the extra large sofa chairs._

Suddenly, Kai sneezed. Tilting her head to the side and saying in a sing-song voice, "Achoo-achoo! Someone's thinking of you!"

"Oh really?" Tyson asked, getting in Kai's face, with a sly look gleaming in his eyes. "Who do you like, Kai?"

Taken completely aback by the question, the Russian blader just stuttered. "Wh…What?"

"But what does that have to do with someone thinking of him?" Max asked.

"Uh…" Tyson turned away from Kai and plopped down on the floor, arms and legs crossed as he tried to think.

"Guys, it's just a myth, it's not true." Kenny put in.

"What makes you say that?"  Kayla inquired. "What do you think, Rei? Myth or truth?"

"I don't know… It _might be true…"_

"See, Rei agrees with me!" Rei just shrunk into the cushions of the couch, a slight blush gracing his cheeks.

For the next hour or more they had an 'intelligent discussion' over whether or not if you sneezed once, it meant that someone was thinking about you. And than they got into the myth/truth about sneezing consecutively three times meant that someone hated you.

"Alright, I'm tired of this argument." Kayla exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Yeah, it was getting kind of annoying." Kai added.

"Oh my gosh!" Kenny exclaimed. "Look what time it is! It's past one in the morning!"

"Wow, now wonder I'm tired." Max said with a yawn.

"Night, Rei." Tyson said, giving Rei a hug, a 'guy' hug, but a hug just the same.

The other bladders continued to 'hug' each other good-night, except Kai, no one went near him out of fear of being hurt. Severely. This got Kayla thinking. First, she hugged Tyson, Max and Kenny good-night, than went up to Rei. She hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Everyone stared at the duo as the raven haired girl leaned in and whispered something in Rei's ear. She than quickly made her retreat to her room, calling out "Sleep well!" to everyone as she closed the door behind her.

Whatever it was that Kayla had whispered to Rei had left him speechless and blushing so deeply that he was brighter than a tomato.

Kai glared for a couple of seconds, than headed towards bed. Just as Kai had opened the door to the bedroom, Rei snapped out of his stupor and quickly followed Kai. Once in the room, Rei closed the door. He stood there for about a minute, opening and closing his mouth to speak, but never finding his voice to speak.

"What?" Kai snapped finally, unable to hold back his anger anymore. 

Hurt, Rei mumbled, "Nothing…"

"Hn."

About thirty minutes later all occupants of the cabin were in bed, though, one person never got to sleep till dawn was approaching.

***

Okay…. Well?? Was it worth it?? Maybe???? ~sigh~ anyway… 

The song Max sang was a song I learned at Drama camp many years ago… don't ask why I suddenly remembered it, I just did…

The rhyme "Achoo-achoo! Someone's thinking of you!" is from Yu-Yu Hakusho

The sneeze three times=someone hates you is from Rurouni Kenshin

And the stupid/lame joke Rei made "call him butter cause he's on a roll." That was from math class….. 

Yeah…. I guess that's all I have to say except, thank you for reading my fic!! There's only one chapter to go!!! So stick with me, we're almost there!!!!


	6. Accident or Fate?

~clears throat~ Just a few, er, quick notes: 1st and foremost… I did not realize till writing this chapter that I over-shot everyone's ages. Meaning, just pretend everyone's 17 and everything will be fine! ^.^;;;;;;;;;  Don't shoot me! Please! And the 2nd note is thank you RealSurreal for pointing the mentioned, u-hem, error ^.^;; to me as well as proof reading this chappie. So, thank you….

Kazimir: Okay, let's get on with this already! She doesn't own Beyblade or anything of that sort. Unfortunately, she owns me as well as Kayla and other OC in this chapter. So, R&R.

Aww, you're so nice! ^.^

Kazimir: Does that mean I get to be in another fic?

No.

Kazimir: Why not?

Because I said so, now, on with the fic! ^.^

Chapter 6: Accident or Fate?

The morning arrived too quickly for the teens, so they all stayed in bed an hour or two later than was normal for them. When they finally did get up, they just stumbled into the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal. 

Tyson was the fifth person to find his way to the eating area, where everyone was too tired to carry on breakfast conversation. As the bluenette sat down and began eating, his eyes wandered over the others present and he noticed something. "Where's Rei?"

"He was still in bed when I got up over an hour ago." Kai responded in a monotone voice.

"Sorry I'm late in getting up everybody." A tired voice mumbled from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Rei, you look awful!" Max exclaimed.

"Thanks…" he growled back.

"But, Rei, seriously," Kayla said, voice filed with concern; "Did you get _any_ sleep last night?"

"Hn."

"Rei? What's wrong?" She asked as he walked past her, getting a bowl and filling it with whatever was the first box of cereal that he randomly grabbed. Whispering to herself, Kayla breathed, "Oh, Rei…" But she let the question drop.

After breakfast, everyone drifted outside with the intention of practicing. However, none of them did. They just ended up dozing on the grass or cloud watching.

Shortly after noon, as everyone was beginning to realize that they were hungry for lunch, a person could be seen approaching them at a run. As the person got closer, Kayla's eyes widened.

"Do you know him?" Max asked. Stiffly, she nodded 'yes' once.

Before he had reached them, he called out, shouting, "Kayla! Kayla!" But she still didn't coherently respond, she just continued to stare at him in shock.

_'Why? Wh… What is _he_ doing here? He couldn't be… but what about Averil… and…???'_ She just couldn't make any sense of it. Lost in her confused thoughts, her eyes had stopped registering the person approaching her. With a sudden jolt, she was brought back to reality when a pair of warm, gentle hands shook her shoulders and a sweet, familiar voice called her name. After several attempts to speak and ask all the questions that needed answers, only one word made it past her lips. "Takashi?"

"Shhh… Don't cry, don't cry…" Takashi whispered. Kayla closed her eyes and just felt as his fingers brushed away the tears she had failed to notice until he had spoken.

"Takashi, I…"

Placing a soft, but firm finger to her lips, he spoke and as he did, he voice gained growing haste and urgency. "Not now." When Kayla tried to say something he shook his head and continued speaking, sorrow filling his voice, "There was an accident… Averil's been seriously hurt and no one in the village can help her…"

"What about…."

"Your mom's away. There was an epidemic break out in Gaetana and every healer within thirty miles has gone to help. She won't be back till it may be too late. Please, Kayla, she needs you."

_'Stop it, Kayla, you can't loose it now, push aside your petty emotions'._ Kayla admonished herself. _ 'The life of your friend is on the line!'_ Resolved, she nodded, "Alright, let's go, you can tell me about what happened on the way." At this, Takashi's eyes gleamed like a pair of jet stones. Turning, the duo began to head off, but stopped when several voices called after them. Kayla turned back around and took several steps towards them, standing between Takashi and the Bladebreaks. Between her present and her past. Kayla felt torn. Where did her future lie? She had started to feel a part of the Bladebreakers' group… but, those whom she had left, those whom had betrayed her… they who had once been her confidences, they need her. _'Takashi…' She thought, glancing over her shoulder for a second at him. _'Rei…'_ Looking over her shoulder again, _'I'm sorry, Rei…' _"I have to go now, but I'll be back… but Averil needs my help. I can't just ignore that…" Kayla wasn't sure what else she need say._

"You don't have to say anything else," Rei said, understanding that she was torn inside, "We understand, and don't worry about us, we'll be fine."

Nodding several times, the raven-haired girl agreed. 

"Come on, we should hurry." Takashi urged softly but firmly, taking Kayla's wrist and tugging gently to un-glue her from the spot on which she had planted herself. Turning, Kayla and Takashi headed off, neither looking back.

The Bladebreakers stood quietly for a while, no one able to think of something to say to break the silence, but soon, a loud growl broke the silence. "Man, I'm hungry." Tyson said, laughing.

Max rolled his eyes, "Come one, let's get you something to eat." Everyone went inside and made themselves sandwiches to eat and snacking on various kinds of chips.

*         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *

After some time, the silence began to eat away at them, desperate for sound to be heard, Kayla spoke-up, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Takashi asked, hiding his nervousness.

"To Averil"

"Oh." Was all he said, but in that one word he breathed out his relief. But for some time after, he remained silent. Just when Kayla was about to say something again, Takashi began to speak, "Leona's kitten, Llew, ran away, so she went looking for him. When Averil spotted Llew, he took off and she followed after him. Not paying attention to where she was going, she ran across the old rock slide from 10 years ago, the rocks gave way beneath her weight. The rocks practically covered her. Luckily," At this word Takashi snorted at the irony of it, "she had somehow managed to get behind a lager rock so she wasn't crushed. She was probably trapped for 2 hours. When we found her, she was barely conscious and in great pain. She was doubled over, clutching her stomach. She coughed up a lot of blood." He shook his head in frustration. "What's wrong with her?"

It took Kayla a while to realize that he was specifically asking her that question. "I don't know, I'll have to see her to be able to tell." Despite her building dread with every foot step, her worry and concern for Averil took first place. "Come on, let's hurry." She mumbled. Nodding his agreement, the two took off at a jog. Three hours later, they had arrived. Standing outside the hut where Averil was, Kayla paused and swallowed. Over her shoulder she said, "Wait out her." Tentatively, she entered and went over and kneeled next to the injured girl. "Takashi told me what happened, is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Doctor?" Averil teased.

Kayla smiled weakly, "Yeah."

Averil looked away from Kayla, a look of apologetic shame on her face.

"Averil? What is it?"

"I'm afraid I've lost him." Her voice was heavy with sorrow.

"Who?" Kayla asked, surprise and a hint of (as much as it made her feel ashamed and disgusted with herself) hope coloring her word.

Averil slowly moved her hand and touched her belly, moving her hand in small circles over it. Turning her head, Averil's gray eyes met and held Kayla's amber ones in an intense stare that was filled with sorrow. "My baby…"

 *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *

After lunch, they all went outside and practiced beyblading. Around seven the sun was too low on the horizon to give enough light for them to see clearly anymore. They retreated inside and ate dinner. When everyone was finished eating, Tyson and Max went into the adjacent room to play cards. Kenny followed them, but didn't play cards. Instead, he consulted with Dizzy on what he had recorded during practice that afternoon. Kai had offered to help Rei clean-up the dishes and pans. When they had finished, both went into the next room and Rei joined the card game, as did Kenny. Kai, on the other hand, just sat on the sofa with arms crossed and watched. At eleven, the five bid each other 'good-night' and headed off to sleep.

The next morning, Kai got everyone up not long after dawn to practice. About nine o'clock, Kayla came out of the forest and was headed towards them.

"You're back!" Max greeted.

"Hey, Kayla!" Tyson grinned, waving at the dark haired girl.

Kayla smile back, "Well, not for long…"

"Huh?" Rei asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm going back." She bit her lower lip. "I just needed to come pick-up my things. Averil's in bad condition and will be needing me for some time to come… So, I'm just going to go get my things and than I'll come back out and say good-bye."

Everyone nodded, "Alright." Tyson agreed.

"Rei…?"

"Yeah, Kayla?"

"Would you come with me?" When she noticed the looks she was getting, she quickly clarified what she had meant, "While I pack, I just want to tell you something before I leave…"

"Uh… sure." The amber eyed youth agreed.

The two black haired teens walked off towards the cabin, leaving everyone else rather confused.

"What do you suppose that's all about?" Max asked no one in particular.

"Beats me, Maxie." Tyson answered.

"Hn." Kai sneered, "Let's practice; it may be a while before they return."

*         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *

Once they had reached the room Kayla had been staying in for the past two plus weeks, she immediately began packing. After a few minutes of silence, Kayla spoke, "I need to be with Averil because the next nine months are going to be ruff." Kayla stopped and stared at her things, but Rei remained silent, waiting for her to speak when she was ready. "She's pregnant with Takashi's baby, and she was in an accident… If I'm not there to help her, she may loose the baby…" Kayla went back to mechanically packing, letting Rei absorb the full extent of her words.

"Hn," Rei nodded, than looking at Kayla, "This isn't going to be easy for you."

"No one ever said life was easy… besides, some how; I just _know_ that this is what I _need_ to do. I belong back home, and no matter where I run to, fate seems determined to bring me back there. Besides," Kayla paused in her actions and looked up at Rei, plastering a smile on her face, "the only way I'm ever going to truly be able to get over Takashi and forgive them is to be with them, especially now. For this."

"I understand, don't feel bad about going." Rei said reassuringly.

Kayla shook her head, "But I will worry about you, Rei." Looking him in the eye, amber met amber as the two raven-haired youths stared at each other. "I don't want this to happen to you. I don't want you to end up like me, sad and full of regret. Tell him, Rei. Tell him before it is too late."

They continued to stare at each other until Rei broke the gaze. He sat down heavily upon the bed and stared at the ground. "I can't. I… what if he…"

Kayla cut him off in mid sentence. "You won't know until you say something. And besides," Kayla kneeled down in front of Rei, gazing steadily into his eyes, "I just have this hunch that he does feel the same." A solitary tear ran down Kayla's face. Rei went to brush it away, but she stopped him and stood up to finish packing. Ten minutes later, "Alright, I'm packed." But Kayla just stood there, staring at her two bags.

She turned, startled as a hand squeezed her shoulder, "You can do this." forcing herself to smile. Nodding, she picked up her bags and she and Rei walked out of the room, back to where the others were waiting.

*         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *

Approximately forty-five minutes later, the two emerged from the cabin and walked slowly back towards the group.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing, Kayla choked out, "Bye, guys."

"See ya,' Kayla" Tyson said, giving her a friendly 'good-bye' hug. "I'll miss your cooking."

"Just my cooking?" She replied in mock hurt.

"Course I'll miss you, too." Tyson winked.

And so the good-bye's went for Max and Kenny. When she got to Kai, she just held out her hand and said, "It was nice meeting you, Kai." When Kai didn't take her hand she added, "I hope **you, ****Rei and the others the best of luck in whatever you do." At this, Kai looked up at her, than down at her hand and slowly took her hand and shook it. Turning to Rei, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, though the others could hear it, "Best of luck, Rei, may everything work out for you. Just remember," Pulling back and looking him in the eye as she spoke, "you never know until you try."**

"Hn.. I'll miss you, Kayla."

"I'll miss you, too." Turning from Rei, she readjusted her grip on her two bags and turned around and left.

After several minutes, Kayla was out of sight and the five that had stayed turned and looked at each other.

"Now what?" Max asked the group.

"Now, you have to face little ol' me!" Tyson challenged, readying his blade.

Max smirked, "Well little ol' you is gonna lose!"

After an intense match it ended in a draw, so they called for a rematch. This time, however, Tyson was the victor.

"Man…" Max sighed.

"So, who'll take me on next?" Tyson asked cockily. Till twilight the Bladebreakers battled each other in intense matches.

When they stopped and went in, Rei opted to cook dinner. After dinner, Tyson and Max got forced into cleaning-up. Kai went into his and Rei's room and Kenny and Rei were discussing the afternoon's matches in the room between the bedrooms and the kitchen.

Around nine, Tyson, Max and Rei decided that they wanted to battle some more outside and to see who could battle better in the dark. Tyson and Max already had their beyblades with them, so they went out with Kenny and told Rei to catch up to them. Quickly, Rei went towards his and Kai's room to fetch his blade. He opened the door and ran smack into the Russian youth. They landed on the ground with Rei directly on top of Kai and their lips were mere centimeters apart. In that instant, Rei's mind recounted a conversation he had had with Kayla…

~Begin Flashback~

"Wha… What are you talking about? I don…"

"Yes you do, Rei. Averil sees it and now that she pointed it out to me, I see it, too! I don't know why I didn't see it earlier, but…. Rei, you have to tell Kai how you feel! Don't wait or it will be too late to do anything!" Kayla put both hands on his shoulders, making him look her in the eyes. "It hurts so much knowing that I lost Takashi because I was too afraid to say anything… I don't want to see someone I know go through the same thing…" Tears flowed freely down Kayla's cheeks….

~End Flashback~

But all this passed through his brain in a mere second of time, and, acting on these thoughts, he brought leaned down and kissed Kai lightly on the lips. Pulling back, all he could see was a shocked expression on Kai's face. Swallowing, Rei got up with unmatched speed, mumbling an apology and than took off out of the room, out of the cabin and into the outdoors towards the edge of the forest where he crumbled into a ball on the ground.

What seemed like an eternity later to Rei, someone sat down next to him. Slowly, with fear and dread, Rei lifted his head from his arms and immediately his amber eyes were captured by a pair of crimson ones. Swallowing, he whispered in a voice hoarse from crying, "Kai?"

Kai shook his head, "I'm sorry." When Rei tried to speak again, Kai placed a finger on Rei's lips to keep him from talking. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"But…"

Struggling with words, Kai continued, "I was, wrong, to have been so mean and harsh towards you past couple weeks."

"Kai?"

Looking up at the sky, Kai fidgeted while he spoke, "I hated Kayla and was mad at you, but I never truly realized until a short time ago why I felt that way..." Taking a deep breath, Kai turned back to face Rei, "I was jealous."

"Jealous?... Wha… Kai, I don't understand…" he stumbled.

"Maybe if I say it this way…" And Kai leaned forward and captured Rei's lips in a sweet kiss. Pulling back, Kai looked Rei in the eyes and asked, "Now do you understand?"

Blushing and grinning ferociously, he nodded, "Yeah."

They sat in silence for a while, looking at the sky. Just than, a star shot across the sky, "Wow! Beautiful, don't you think, Kai?" The raven-haired youth asked as he jumped up from where had been sitting to get a better look at the sky.

"Yes, very." Kai replied with a smile.

When Rei turned too look at him, he realized he had moved right in front of Kai, with his hands on the ground on one side of Kai's out-stretched legs and his knees and legs on the other, and Kai was staring directly at him. All that Rei could do was blush, which, Rei was grateful for, was not very noticeable considering the time of night.

Tentatively, Kai reached up and pulled Rei down to sit next to him with his arm around the Chinese youth's waist. Rei let himself be pulled down next to Kai and leaned his head on the Russian's shoulder.

_"… fate seems determined to bring me back there."_ Kayla's voice echoed in Rei's head.

"I wonder if it was all an accident… or was it fate at work..." Rei thought out-loud.

"Hn?" Kai asked, confused.

Shaking his head and laughing, Rei replied, "Nothing. It's nothing." With that, he snuggled deeper into Kai's embrace, sighing contentedly as Kai gave him one last look of confusion.

And so the duo stayed for a moment of eternal bliss, just staring at the stars and enjoying the other's company and closeness.

***

Well, that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed it. Again, thank you: L@DyFiCtIoN; IceAngelSaraneth; Porticulis; Just-some-girl1; Bimbo-blonde; SakuraCC87; Terena; Koiame; and Asheron , Angel Of Death for R&R previous chapters! ^.^ 

(FYI there will _not_ be an epiloge and at the current there is _no planned sequel)_


End file.
